


A mysterious object that will change my life

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, English, F/F, F4FA mysterious object that will change my life, Futa, Incest, Magical, bulge, cock growth, mom/daughter - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: This is a story about a girl that just get 18 years old. Leaving school, she has found an object that strangely looks like a gold bar.When she touched the gold bar, it started vibrating.Happy with this discovery, she came back home immediately to tell the news to her girlfriend on the phone.Upon returning, she does not even kiss her mother. She runs directly upstairs to her room, took her phone and call her girlfriend.her mother worried about her attitude, decide to go upstaires to ask for explanations and to know if her day went well.She doesn't like when her mum invades her privacy and trys to get her out of her room.The problem is that she will never imagine one second, what would happen
Kudos: 2





	A mysterious object that will change my life

[Script Offer][F4F]A mysterious object that will change my life[Futa][Cock Growth][Mom/Daughter][incest][big cock][bulge][magical][english]

script by : FutaScript

This is my first script in gonewild audio. I hope i respected all the recommandations at writing scripts :D

\--------------------------------------  
SMALL BACKGROUND

This is a story about a girl that just get 18 years old. Leaving school, she has found an object that strangely looks like a gold bar.  
When she touched the gold bar, it started vibrating.

Happy with this discovery, she came back home immediately to tell the news to her girlfriend on the phone.

Upon returning, she does not even kiss her mother. She runs directly upstairs to her room, took her phone and call her girlfriend.

her mother worried about her attitude, decide to go upstaires to ask for explanations and to know if her day went well.

She doesn't like when her mum invades her privacy and trys to get her out of her room.  
The problem is that she will never imagine one second, what would happen

\------------------------------------

\- Mum i'm back !!! [#fx sound# rapid footsteps going upstairs] + [#fx sound# room's door closed]  
\- [take the phone] I must tell to my girlfriend.. she will not believe me!! [#fx sound# dialing a number + dial tone ]  
\- Nadia?!! what's up ? I need to tell you something that happened to me today [ excited] !!  
\- Hein? no no it's not about carl!! he doesn't care about me, i just need to turn the page and forget him!! So !! You will not imagine what i found next to the school on the ground...  
\- I found a GO-LD__ BAR !!  
\- It's a real one trust me!! Don't say bullshit okay!! It was shining and everything. It must cost a fortune i'm sure.  
\- In addition when i touched it, it reminds me one of those mum's sextoys!! ahahah

[ her mother knocks the door ]

\- Wait a second, my mother is pissing me off!!  
\- Mum!! I'm on the phone !!! [ irritated ]   
\- Everything is going fine don't worry!!!!  
\- MUM!! PLEASEEEE!!! [angry]

\- Yeah sorry, my mother does't let me live in peace...  
\- what did you say ?  
\- oh yeah sure!! doing the shopping with the money of the gold bar!!

\- eh but you keep that for you hein? I don't want the other slut be aware that we will become the most beautiful miss of schoo... Aiiiieeeee [headache comes suddenly]  
\- yes yes it's ok, i just had a headache don't worry.

\- apart from that, when are you coming home ?  
\- euh.. so i show you the gold bar and you can also touch ... you will see how it vibrates [laughing]!!  
\- And after ... Humpf !!!! AHHHH [ bigger headache ] + [heavy breathing]... [pause]+[take a breath]... we can go together at a jewelry to check how much it will bring us hein??  
\- What ? I'm ok, i assure you.. it's just t.... OHHHHHH MY GOD!! IT HURTS!!!! [ Big headache and stomach pain][ She has the sensation of being tortured from inside]

\- It hurts really BADDDDDDDDDDD...  
\- Nadia... I don't know what is happening to me but it hurts a lot.... [ scared ]  
\- No i don't want to meet a doctor... he's gonna give me tons of drug even if don't have nothing....  
\- oh you know.. it's kind of pain skull and .... OHHHHHH FUCKK... I... what is that feeling now ? [ the pain is turning slowly into a small pleasure feeling]

[#fx sound# footsteps going upstairs]

[her mother knocks the door frightened]

\- Mum !!! Leave me alone OK ??? Everything is fine!!!  
\- I'm yelling ? No i'm crying because my boyfriend broke up with me.. that's it!! so please LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
\- What ?? Since when i have a boyfriend ? euhhh... i didn't tell you before that's why [ lie ]!! MUM !! PLEASE GET OU.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ohhhhhh yessss!!! FUCK!!! [ enormous pain mixed with pleasure ]

[ her mother opens the door after her yell ]

\- Nadia!! I have to go!!! Humpfff...... I'm not feeling good and my mum comes to my room without aski.... AHHHHH [ heavy breathing ] [#fx sound# hang up the phone]  
\- Mummy!! How many times do i have to... Humpf... What the fuck is that ???  
\- Hein?? I don't know!!!!  
\- Noooo i'm not pregnant mum!! You are really boring when you want!!!

[ she feels sudenly a pleasure feeling between her legs]

\- Ohhh woooww.... hummmmmm

\- Oh mum i beg you!! Stop bothering m.... Hummmmm what is that feeling ? OHHHH Yessss.... it's soo good [ she indulges in sensation ]  
\- I... had never...ohhhhhh.... felt.... humpf [ heavy breathing]  
\- What ?? Noooo mummy.. i'm feeling good right know strangely!!!! I'm actually feeling better.....  
\- Why are you looking at me like that ? What's wrong ??

[her mother shows her tiny bulge between her legs]

\- This ??? Ohhh it's just a bulge that contains air... you know... if i touch you see that there is noth.... [ She touches the bulge and an orgasm appear immediately]

[ orgasm cry ]

[ small pause time to regain consciousness ]

\- Mum... what was that ?????  
\- an orgasm ?? but... but... is that an orgasm ??? i never felt something as strong as now!!!  
\- why are you looking at me like tha.... Ahhh... hummmm oh oh... that's soooo goood [ yell of pain and pleasure in the same time]  
\- excuse-me mum but i can't control.... ohhhhh MY FUCKING GOD!!!! That's sooo goooooddddd hummmmmm .... [ she bends forward and rolls in the bed]  
\- hummmmm.... what is happening to me ??? why i feel my pants tighten ???

[ she looks her bulge closely]

\- WHAT ???? [ she noticed that her bulge has grown slighltly ]

\- the... the bulge.... it's not like before.... It's not possib..... Hummmmm ohhhhhhh [ another thrust pleasure ]  
\- you too?? did you see that mum?? it got bigger!!! At the beginning it was i tiny bulge of nothing but now i... OHHHHH YESSSS IT SO GOOD THIS FEELING!!! HUMMMMMMM  
\- ohhh yesss keep going.... don't stop.... i... hein????  
\- i feel something on me... it's not normal...  
\- oh mum... look... my bulge is getting bigger in front of me... it's Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm [#fx sound# of growth]+[#fx sound# jeans streches very slowly]

** it's important to keep the sounds of growth going slowly and continously.. to feel something getting bigger but very slowly **

\- it keeps growing... Hummm OHHHH.... Ahhh it's pushing me between my legs!!!! [ #fx sound# growth slowly]  
\- It seems that my bulge is trying to make his way out of my pants. I think it's reaching my belly button [ the bulge goes out the pants very slightly ]

\- ... [pause]

\- OH MY GOD!!!

[She noticed that her bulge is in reality.... a penis]

\- It's a penis???

\- No mummy!! I don't know.. i know nothing.... i don't understand [distraught]  
\- Euhhh... mum ???.... what are you doing ??? [ pause ] why are you touching your breast ????  
\- hein ??? Are you getting horny seeing me like that ?  
\- it turns you on knowing that i got a penis like that and it... Hummm yessss.... ahhhhhh [ lot of pleasure ]... it keeps growing!!!!! hummmmmm [#fx sound# growth and #fx sound# pants tightening more and more ]  
\- [giggle] it looks like my cock is trying to push the exit... Hummmmmmmmmmm [giggle] he is unzipping my pants because he doesn't have much space inside... it's taking much more space....

\- Mum.... stop touching you... i... it gives me strange feelings...  
\- Hummmm mum... please stop it.... it turns me on...  
\- [giggle] what do you say mum? My cock... is... bigger than my.. father ?? [giggle] stop saying bullshit.... i'm a girl... i can't have a bigger cock than my... OHHHH YESSS:...... [#fx sound# pants unzipping more and more slowly with #fx sound# growth sound]  
\- Oh my god... my cock is getting really big..... i'm getting so horny just seeing my cock getting bigger very slowly.... i feel my heart beat faster... like if my cock is asking more blood to be able to grow more.

\- why are you comming next to me mum ??? are you excited ??? [giggle]

[pause]

\- [her mum ask something that chokes her]... you...you... want to touch it ? [ shy voice]  
\- I don't know what to say mummy.... you are my mum... this is wrong... but... [ her mum touches the top of her cock] OHHHHH MUMMY!!!! HUMMMMMM [#fx sound# pants unzipped totally with #fx sound# pants opening ]

[her cock gets out and unzippe completely her pants because of the excitation]

[ the cock is completely visible ]

\- WOOOOWWW... so that's is a cock??? What ??? what do you say ???It's big ??  
\- Do you think it's big ??? and... and .. my father ??? how big is it ??? [ giggle with shy voice]  
\- Half of mine ???!!! [ giggle ] ... it's excite me so much to know that... hummmm  
\- Mum..? What are you doing ?? [ her mum brings a rule] You want to mesure it ??? euhh....  
\- So ??? [ giggle shy ] 

[ pause ]

\- 16cm ?? you think it's enormous?? For me it seems normal isn't it ?  
\- I don't know.. in porn movies they often have cock that mesures 20.... OHHHH WOOOAAAWWWWW [huge pain]+[huge pleasure feeling] Ohhhh YESSS.. the same feeling as before....  
\- OH MY GOD!!!... my cock keeps growing ??? [#fx sound# growth]... it's getting longer.... and... thicker ?????  
\- HUmmmmmm it's sooo good... I love seeing my cock growing...[ horny laughing ]  
\- look mum... it doesn't stop growing.... it just 17cm long now....

[#fx sound# growth very slowly]

\- Hummm.... now 18cm... i feel my cock becoming heavier... having a great size...

[#fx sound# growth very slowly]

\- hummm.....ohhh wow.... it reached almost..... 19 ???? It's so exciting to see that mum....  
\- This is sooo good... i think i'm gonn... OH MY GOOOOODDD!!!! [ her mum started to rub her cock up and down]+[#fx sound# handjob sound #start#] MUMMY!!!! What are you doing ???? OHHH... YES... KEEP GOING!!!!  
\- OH.... HUMMMM...MY GOD!!! I'm starting to feel something strange....  
\- Ohhhh yess mummy... keep rubbing my cock.... Hummmmmm don't stop.....  
[#fx sound# handjob sound faster]  
\- I think i'm gonna...  
\- YESS.... YESS.... KEEP GOING....  
\- I'm going crazy!!! Oh FUCK!!!!! [ #fx sound# growth sound]  
\- I think i..... OH FUCK IT's COMMIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!!!!! [#fx sound# handjob sound #stop#] [ Huge orgasm ] OHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH YESSSSSS!!!!!!!

[ heavy breathing ] 

\- [breathless voice] what happened ??? euuhhhh hello ???  
\- how it's not finished ?? Hein ??? You think my cock still swollen ??? ... [ giggle horny ]  
\- Euh.... What are you doing ??? Mum ???? Why you undress ???

*************** Next part incomming maybe ^__^


End file.
